Endoscopes are well-known in the art and are commonly used for numerous medical procedures that involve intubation of the esophagus and gastro-intestinal tract. As such, many devices and accessory instruments have been developed that relate to the operation of an endoscope. One such device well-known in the endoscopic art field is commonly referred to as a biopsy channel inlet valve, or BCIV.
A BCIV is used to provide sealable access to the accessory instrument channel of an endoscope. In the beginning of an exemplary endoscopic procedure, the body cavity or lumen is insufflated to provide a lumen for visualization and insertion of an accessory instrument. In doing so, a positive pressure is created in the body and in the channel. The pressure is then retained or held back by use of a BCIV. Further, the valve is required to seal off an instrument passing into and through the channel. At the end of the procedure, the instrument is removed. A biopsy valve is designed with internal ridges to squeegee blood and other body fluids from the outer surface of an instrument as it is removed from the channel.
During use of these instruments, a need typically arises to irrigate the internal work site and sometimes, also the instrument channel itself. A physician's view of the internal work site can be clouded by various body fluids or debris. A clear view is important for a successful procedure. Conventionally, doctors have removed the accessory instrument, inserted a blunt instrument such as a syringe through a valve sealing an inlet port to the channel and merely sprayed water down the channel. This method has created several problems, such as for example, the valve becomes damaged, the accessory instrument must be removed during irrigation to prevent damage, and undesired time is added to the overall length of the endoscopic procedure. Further, existing valves require manual cleaning between use for disinfection.
The present invention is an improved valve for providing irrigation of the instrument channel of an endoscope. The valve provides sealable access to an inlet port of the instrument channel, is not susceptible to damage during endoscopic procedures, has increased durability over prior art designs, does not require the removal of the accessory instrument during irrigation, and reduces the time of the overall endoscope procedure by permitting remote irrigation access by a doctor or assisting nurse.
The device is made of a relatively inexpensive flexible plastic. Consequently, the device is effectively disposable after one use which eliminates the need to manually clean, flush, and dry existing valves, the threat of cross-contamination from stored valves, and the requirement for disinfection in general. Further, the risk of health worker exposure to infectious body fluid is reduced by eliminating the use of reprocessed valves that are in poor condition and susceptible to leaking